Diary Of Ichigo
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Ze werd wakker in een kamer , als ze buiten liep lijkt alles stil is gegaan . Wat is er gebeurt ? Waar is Aaron en wie zijn die 2 jongens ? song Breaking Benjamin : Diary Of Jane en vervolg van Everybody's Fool en My Snow White Berry


**Story Titel ! : Dairy Of Ichigo **

**Koppels : Ichigo(F)xAaron ( aka Kaien or Espada 9 ) **

**waar gaat het over : **

**Ze werd wakker in een kamer , als ze buiten liep lijkt alles stil is gegaan . Wat is er gebeurt ? Waar is Aaron en wie zijn die 2 jongens ? **

**wat hoort er bij ? **

**Angst , dood , Family and Mystery **

* * *

**( Dairy Of Ichigo ) **

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you_

Een slapens figuur lag rustig op het bed , de witte lakens bedekte de helft van het lichaal . Als de armen en het hoofd er uit lagen , de slapende figuur had bleek huid en was zo zacht als een veer . Haar oranje haar dat laat denken aan de zon die naar onder gaat , en haar bruine ogen die altijd nieuwsierig blijken te zijn gaan open . De vrouw keek naar de plafon , de zelfde plafon als die nacht daar voor en die dag door voor . Het verrandert nooit ze weet dat ze nu 3 of 4 jaar hier nu ligt , zo lang geen zon gezien . Zo lang dat ze dood zijn .

_So let me ask_

Ze stond recht op en keek door de kamer , er klop hier iets niet er is iets verrandert . Ze keek naar de nachtkastje en zag papiertje liggen , ze pakt het en deed het open . Het was van Aaron

' **Berry-Chan ik ben weg voor een lange tijd nu , dus maak je maar thuis in het huis waar je nu bent . Je zal snel genoeg begrijpen wat er aan de hand is ...**' Ichigo keek vragent naar de vreemd manier van Aaron , en zette de papier weg en pakte een nachtkleedje . En liep dan naar buiten in de gang , de huis was natuurlijk heel erg groot blijkbaar . Maar ...Waar is Aaron ?

_Would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

Ze voelde een koude rilling over haar heen , zijn het de geesten van haar familie en vrienden ? Ze volgen haar over al , ze voelde altijd koud en ze weet . Dat dat de kou is dat zij voelen , Ichigo liep voorzichtig naar de trappen . Ze ziet een kastje staan , waar allemaal foto 's zijn . Ze zijn bedekt met stof , blijkbaar poets Aaron hier niet . Ichigo liep de trappen af als ze de gekraak onder haar voeten hoorde .

_And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time_

Toen ze onder kwam liep ze de woonkamer binnen , de zetels en ander meubels zijn bedekt met witte lakens en er stonden dozen met spullen in . Vreemd is Aaron van plan een nieuwe huis te zoeken ? of moet hij dit nog opruimen ? Ichigo begon toch beetje ongemakkelijk te voelen , en liep dus verder de woonkamer binnen . Ze zag nog foto 's die onder de stof liggen , Ichigo ging naar de foto 's en veegde de stof één van de kaders weg . Waar ze de gezicht van Ganju kreeg , nieuwsierig veegde ze verder . Waar daarna Kukaku tevoorschijn kwam , Ganju 's oudere zus en dan een jongen die erg op Aaron leek . " Kaien ..." Ichigo keken geschokt en vragent naar de foto . " Kaien Shiba . " Ze pakt de kader , maar als ze het op hef . Voelde ze een pijnelijke contact , ze liet de foto vallen . Waar het glas brak , Ichigo hield haar vinger in haar mond . Een naald die uitstak door boorden pijnelijk haar vinger .

So now I'll ask

_' Waar is Aaron ? Waarom heeft hij de foto van Kaien Shiba , Ganju en Kukaku ...Wat is hier aan de hand ? _' Ichigo stond op en rende de woonkamer uit en ging in ander kamers kijken

_Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

Ichigo kwam de keuken in ze zag dozen pizza liggen , bierenblikjes en ander vuiligheid . De vuilnisbak begon een smerig geur af te geven , en de afwas begon te schimmelen . Ichigo keek in horror als ze merkt dat één van de vuilniszakken organen van mens/dier zaten , het bloed liep uit de zak en maakt een rood droog zwembad van . Ichigo maakte een misselijk geluid als ze haar hand op haar maag en mond zette .

_No!_

Ze rende daar na de keuken uit en ging terug naar boven , en door zoekte de ander kamers . Maar Aaron was nergens te bekennen . " Aaron ? Aaron ? ! " Riep ze ze werd banger en banger , wat moet ze doen . Nu voeld ze een steek in haar hart , als ze haar zelf weer alleen voelde . " Aaron ..."

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break._

Haar benen begonnen zwak te worden en ze viel op de grond en hield haar zelf stevig vast , de schaduwen van de muren en al begonnen te vallen . En omcirkelen haar zicht van de wereld . " Laat me met rust ! Aaron ! Aaron ! " Tranen vielen van haar ogen als Aaron niks terug zeide , ze hoorde ook niks meer . Zwart en ellende vulde haar ogen .

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be._

_' Waar ben je Aaron je zei dat je even weg ging gisteren , je had zo pijnelijke gezicht 's uitdrukking . En nu ben je er niet , ik ben zo alleen . Aaron waar ben je ? Kom terug ! Aaron ! _' Ichigo deed haar ogen open als ze merkt dat de duisternis verdwenen is , ze stond voorzichtig op . Ze viel bijna maar ze kon nog net optijd tegen houde . Als ze noor voor keek , zag ze een kamer deur open en liep daarnaar toe . Als ze de deur open deed zag ze niks er in , ze keek naar links en rechts maar was nog niet gewend aan de duister van de kamer zelf . Ze probeerde een schakelaar te zoeken , toen ze één vond deed ze de licht aan . Ze keek rond de kamer , ze zag niks ander papieren .

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down

De mappen lagen slordig op grond , en er was veel stof en al . Toen ze naar de midden van de kamer keek , zag ze een papiertje . Ze ging in de kamer en pakte het en deed open . **' Berry-Chan je bent in mijn studie kamer blijkbaar beland , die heb ik voor jou open gelaten . Ik hou zo veel van jou Berry-Chan dat het pijn doet , als je in de kast kijkt . Zie je hoe erg veel dat ik van jou hou...' **Ichigo voelde heel erg bang worden , ze voelde haar zelf trillen als het kon . " Aaron..."

_Sore and sick._

_' Zo slecht voorgevoel ik moet hier weg , ik moet rennen ! Ik wil niet in de kast kijken ! Ik wil niet ! Ik wil niet ! Ik wil niet ! _' Zonder control liepen Ichigo 's voeten toch naar de kast , zweet brak haar uit ze probeert te stoppen maar het lukt niet . Alsof iemand haar onder control heeft .

_Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

Haar hand hield de deur klink van de kast stevig vast , en deed het open en keek erin . Eerst zag ze niks en keek vragent naar onder , dat haar ogen bijna uit haar ogen vielen . Haar keel werd droog , haar ogen begonnen te tranen . Haar hart begon te kloppen als een gek , ze hield haar hand op haar mond op niet te schreeuwen . Ze kan hier niet schreeuwen , in de kast lag Aaron met zijn ogen wijd open . Zijn middernacht blauwe ogen zijn gedoofd met zwarte kleur , hij heeft probeert blijkbaar te grijnzen . Maar heeft een triestig glimlach op zijn gezicht , hij zag er lijk bleek uit en zag er ook ijs koud uit . Zijn T-shirt zat onder het bloed , die opgedroogt is naar de kleur zwart . Een mes stak door zijn hart met een papiertje met grote letters op stond . **'Mijn Liefde Voor Jou Werd Mijn Dood **' Een klein worm kwam uit de oor van Aaron , en kroop dan in zijn neus . Ichigo zag de worm verdwijnen in zijn neus , en begon te schreeuwen .

_There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind._

En rende dan snel uit de kamer , ze struikelde over haar voeten . Maar stond snel weer op en rende naar onder . " Help ! Iemand help me ! " schreeuwde ze .

_Just let me say that_

De tempratuur begon kouder en kouder te worden , Ichigo viel van de trappen . En voelde een pijnelijke steek in haar enkel , ze hield het vast en jammerde van de pijn . " Aaron help me ! Help me Aaron ! "

_I like that  
I like that_

Plots verscheen er een hand naast haar , ze keek voorzichtig op . En zag Aaron naast haar staan , hij glimlachte triestig maar probeert toch te grijnzen . " **Wat Is Er Berry-Chan ? Ben Je Bang ? **" Ichigo keek in schok naar hem . " Aaron ? " Haar stem klink trillend maar ze stotterde niet .

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break._

Aaron glimlachte en legde zijn hand op Ichigo 's schouder , en hurkte naast haar . " **Wat Is Er Berry-Chan ? Vond Je Het Geen Mooi Zicht **" Ichigo legde haar handen op haar oren om hem niet te horen . " **Vond Je Het Niet Prachtig Mijn Liefde Voor Jou , Ik Deed Het Voor Jou Ichigo . **" Aaron legde zijn hand onder Ichigo 's kin en duwde het omhoog , dat Ichigo naar hem zal kijken . " **Je Bent Zo Mooi Ichigo , Ik Hou Zo Veel Van Jou ...** " Aaron 's hand begon te vervagen , en zo ook zijn benen . " **Ik Hou Zo Veel Van Jou...Dat Het Zo Erg Pijn Doet Ichigo ...**" Hij begon meer te vervagen .

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,_

" **Zie Je Straks Berry-Chan...**" En hij was weg , hij is verdwenen uit Ichigo zicht . Ichigo voelde haar zelf weer huilen , en klemde haar handen en voeten bij elkaar . Ze is zo bang , zo erg bang . De kou maakte haar zo slaperig dat ze zonder te merken , in slaap viel .

_As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be._

Ichigo werd daarna wakker in een spier witte bed , _' was het een droom '_ dat hoopte ze . Maar plaats van de donkere plafon te zien , zag ze een wit helder plafon . Ze stond recht op en keek in de kamer , het was wit en was erg schoon . Een ziekenhuis kamer ? Ze keek naar buiten en bedekte haar ogen , als de zon uit kwam . _' Waar ben ik ? ' _Plots kwam een man en 2 verpleegster binnen . " Oh Ichigo-san je bent wakker . "Glimlachte de dokter . "Ik ben Aizen Souske en dezen 2 hier helpen me vaak . " Hij wees naar klein brunnete die verlegen weg keek , met een klein blosje en een glimlachje . " Ik ben Hinamori Momo . " Zei ze verlegen de dokter wees naar een hyper blonde vrouw ." Rangriku Matsumoto ! " Glimlachte ze , Ichigo keek heel erg vragent .

_Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long_

" Ichigo-san ik heb gehoord dat je lang weg was van thuis , niemand wis waar je was van u familie en vrienden . Weet u waar je was en bij wie je was ? " Vroeg Aizen rustig als Momo een glas water pakte voor Ichigo , ze dronk had rustig en keek naar Aizen vragent . " Ik weet niet echt hoe ik het moet zeggen ...Eerst was ik thuis doe gewoonlijk mijn huiswerk , daarna belde een leerkracht van mijn school . En vertelde de problemen die ik heb gemaakt die dag , mijn moeder ging huilend naar kamer . Jammerde waarom ze zo dochter heeft gekregen , terwijl mijn vader drama begon te maken tegen mij . Ik rende het huis uit en...Dan werd ik elke dag wakker met een zwart plafon . " Aizen knikte ja en keek als Rangriku alles op schreef , nee maar Momo heeft het wel geschreven . " Rangriku let op begrepen . " Rangriku knikte ja ." Sorry ik was er zo in gelopen ." Zei ze beetje beschament ." Weet je bij je was Ichigo , met hoe veel ...Ken je ze lang . " Ichigo schudde haar hoofd nee . "Ik kende hem eerst niet , hij was alleen en leek heel erg op een dode broer van vriend van mij . " Aizen keek vragent bij dat , en zo doen Momo en Rangriku . " Ik ken Ganju niet lang , 1 jaar of zo zijn broer was al 5 jaar dood van hart aanval . " Aizen knikte ja .

_No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone_

" Wat deed je in dat huis ? " Ichigo haalde haar schouders op ." Werd daar wakker maar niemand was daar , Aaron zei dat hij even weg was . " Zei Ichigo eerlijk . " Aaron ? " Vroeg Aizen . " Ja de man die me in die kamer opsloot , hij zei dat ik de huis mag verkennen . Maar alles lag onder stof en doek , in zijn studie kamer..." Ze werd stil ze wou de beeld van Aaron niet in haar hoofd meer hebben , tranen vielen van haar ogen . En huilde Rangriku en Momo probeerde haar te troosten ." Ichigo-san wist je...Dat je al 18 jaar verdwenen zijt . " Zei Aizen rustig , Ichigo voelde dat tijd bevroor en alles stil was . " Wat..."

_What have I become?_

Plots kwamen twee jongens in de kamer , Ichigo keek naar hun en zag een jongens copie van haar zelf en ..." Aaron ! " Ichigo stond en rende naar hem , en knuffelde hem en begon te huilen ." Aaron ! Aaron ! " De jongen legde zijn handen op haar schouders , en trok haar van hem af . Ichigo merkte..." Mam gaat het ik het Kaien . " Dat zijn ogen zee blauw waren en niet middernacht blauw .

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break._

" Kurosaki Ichigo dit zijn u 2 kinderen Kaien en Kon , de jongens kwamen naar mij zeggen . Dat u niet wakker werd , maar wel nog ademde . En dat hun vader erg moord achtig begon te gedragen , van de dode dieren in het huis . De dieren van de buren en al , hij wou verhuizen en vluchten van zijn dieren mishandelingen . Maar kon u niet verlaten en heeft zelfmoord gepleegt een week geleden , u werd eergisteren wakker neem ik aan . " Zei Aizen Ichigo keek in schok naar Kaien en Kon en dan naar de dokter . "Ik kan me niet herrineren dat ik bevallen was van hun . " Aizen sloot zijn ogen ." Natuurlijk niet u lange slaap heeft blijkbaar de helft van u leven uigewist . " Ichigo keek bang en schokent tegen gelijk .

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,_

Ichigo voelde 2 handen op haar beide schouders . " Maak je geen zorgen moeder ." Zegt Kon als hij grinsde , _' de personelijkheid van Aaron . ' _dacht Ichigo en keek dan naar Kaien , die de glimlach van haarzelf had . " Wij steunen je . " Zegt Kaien verder , _' de uiterlijk van Aaron _'

_As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane. _

**" Kurosaki Ichigo een 16 jarige student verdween rond 13:03 thuis "**

**" De ouders van Kurosaki Ichigo dood terug gevonden , was het de ontvoerders werk ? "**

**" De vrienden van Kurosaki Ichigo verdwenen en dood terug gevonden " **

**" Vermiste dieren uit de wijk van straat tot huisdieren " **

**" Moeder ontwakk uit slaap , ontdekt haar man 's zelfmoord . Dode dieren terug gevonden" **

**"Kurosaki Ichigo terug gevonden na 18 jaar **

* * *

**Wel de einde van de Oneshot van Ichigo en Aaron , nu komt de Fanfic van Ichigo en haar kinderen ! Was fijn met je gewerkt te hebben Aaron-San ! **

**Aaron : Huh het is niks ... Ik ga me klaar maken voor de volgende Chapter in Blue Strawberry neem ik aan . **

**Doe dat maar bey bey ! **


End file.
